rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jamie Bennett
Jamie Bennett is a young boy and a true believer of the Guardians. He was the first person to believe in Jack Frost and therefore the first person to ever see him, in his Guardian form. Physical Appearance Jamie is a young boy who lives in the snowy town of Burgess in the U.S.A. He lives with his single mother, his younger sister Sophie and their pet greyhound Abby. He is a very innocent and friendly child and it takes a lot to scare him. He bears a strong resemblance to Jack's little sister, hinting that he might be a descendant of hers. Personality Jamie is a very innocent child and has a massive sense of curiosity. He believes strongly in the Guardians as well as aliens. Though his family doesn't have all that much money, Jamie still manages to produce his own toys and posters for his room. He firmly believes in the Guardians and was the only child who never stopped believing even when his friends stopped believing while Pitch was draining all of the belief, happiness and hope from the world. Powers and abilities Though he possesses no actual magic powers and isn't particularly skilled with any weapon, he still posses an incredibly strong power; the power of belief. His belief gives power to the Guardians when they need it most. Also, Jamie is so innocent and pure of heart that a single touch of his hand can turn nightmares back into dreamsand. He is also very skilled with arts and crafts. Role in the Crossover Jamie is a strong source of belief to the Big Four. When they are weak, it is Jamie's belief that gives them power and strength (that is, under the Seasons Guardians AU). Relationships Allies Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jamie is constantly fascinated by Hiccup's knowledge of dragons and is always asking questions about Toothless. Jamie is also constantly reading Hiccup's book of Dragons. Jack Frost Jack and Jamie have the closest relationship. Jamie was Jack's first believer and as such is always delighted by Jack and his abilities with snow. Jack usually takes center stage in Jamie's art and craft projects. Merida DunBroch Merida (as a skilled warrior) first saw Jamie as a blank slate to begin training with. Jamie was very interested in the idea although he turned out to be more skilled with a sword than a bow and arrow. Aside from training, Jamie and Merida get on fairly well. Rapunzel Corona Aside from Jack, Jamie and Rapunzel have the closest relationship as they both have incredible art and craft skills. Jamie is also fascinated by Rapunzel's magical, healing hair. Lizzy Griffiths Queen Elsa Princess Anna Edith Gru Vanellope von Schweetz Hiro Hamada Tip Tucci Enemies Pitch Black Pitch and Jamie are mortal enemies. Jamie's touch on the nightmare sand immediately transformed it back into dreamsand. After the main battle of Burgess was over, Pitch attempted to attack Jamie, but Jamie passed straight through him as he had stopped believing in him. After this, Jamie is a severe weakness to Jack Frost, as he is constantly worried about him. Category:Rise of the Guardians Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:Support Characters